swordsandpotionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Resources
Resources are divided into four categories of three ingredients each: Smithing materials: Metal, Steel, Mithril Woodworking materials: Wood, Elfwood, Dragon's Blood Tailoring materials: Leather, Fabric, Gems Magical materials: Herbs, Oil, Mythic Feathers The first resources in each category are common, costing 5 gold at the end of the day, or 6 if bought from a customer during the day. The middle resources are uncommon, and cost 25 gold at the end of the day or 31 if bought in the middle of the day. The final tier of resources are the rare resources, which can be obtained in one of four ways: #They can be purchased for 25 tokens each (this is expensive and in this author's opinion any tokens you purchase are better spent on recipes). #A seller will occasionally come by your shop midday and offer a small number of a rare resource for 625 gold each. #Last, rare resources can be gained from successful quests completed by wandering adventurers. This may be the best strategy: raise your Adventurer skill and make Improvements to your shop (e.g. front door rugs) to increase your chances of acquiring rare resources through quests. Some storyline quests will also give rare resources as a reward. #Earn it in a Daily Bonus. All the rare resource you earn (from experience) in the Daily Bonus will be added to your stock whether you have enough space or not. (It will say for example, 15/11, when 15 is what you got and 11 is your capacity) Each resource starts with a maximum amount of 3, this maximum can be increased by paying gold pieces for each increase according to the table below. Note that in the first set of upgrades, each upgrade only increases your capacity by 1; once you reach 20, each upgrade increases your capacity by 2, and after 30, each upgrade increases your capacity by 5. Prior to the November 10th update, the maximum was 40, but now the maximum is higher, namely 120. However the price for the last upgrade is extremely steep. Total cost of all bins upgraded If all 12 bins are upgraded to this level the total amount of cost is: Till level 30 it costs 913,200. Till level 40 it costs 6,913,200. Till level 70 it costs 150,913,200. Till level 120 it costs 6,390,913,200. Before a recent update which introduced some new end game recipes, cost to profit wise upgrading above level 40 was a loss of money. There was really no viable arguement to upgrade bins to level 120 with the kind of cost it needed. Now however, some recipes need 20 or more of a rare resource, which will very quickly drain low level bins. There is even one recipe (The one ring, most expensive in the game!), which needs 100 mithril, impossible without maximum bin upgrade! (Technically it is possible by saving from the daily gift, which can go over your bin limit, but that route likely will be ''very ''slow!) Table of upgrade cost for each resource. Category:Gameplay Category:Daily bonus